goetterkinderinausbildungfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gloria Connolly
thumb|300px|right|Urlaubsfoto von [[Simon Maddensen|Simon]] So ziemlich vieles von und über Gloria. Hintergrund Kurzportrait geboren: 01. Mai 1982 Charlottesville, VA Staatsbürgerschaft: US amerikanisch Mutter: Natalia Connolly (Highschool Lehrerin) Vater: Luke Connolly (freischaffender Journalist) - aka Lugh, Lámhfhada, Samhildánach, Lonnbeimnech, uvm. Pantheon: Tuatha dé Dannan (Irisch) Größe: 1,64 m Gewicht ~ 55 kg Haarfarbe: braun-blond mit unverkennbarem Rotstich Augenfarbe: grau Beruf: studierte Journalistin (MA) Sprachen: Englisch (M), Spanisch, Arabisch, Französisch, Russisch, (alt-) Kantonesisch Beschreibung Gloria ist durchaus als sportlich zu beschreiben, aber von Modelmaßen ist sie mancher Hinsicht weit entfernt. Ihre Haut ist recht blass und sonnenempfindlich; sie neigt leicht zu Sonnenbrand und Sommersprossen. Ihr braunes Haar hat einen unübersehbaren Rotschimmer; wenn sie viel in der Sonne ist, sticht das Rot noch mehr hervor. Was sie auch tut, es scheint immer mindestens eine Strähne in ihr Gesicht zu hängen; darum sieht man sie auch häufig mit eben diesen Strähnen kämpfen. thumb|left|200px|Langeweile in NYIhr Gesicht ist nicht hässlich, jedoch würde man sie auch nicht als Schönheit bezeichnen: die Nase ist etwas zu vorwitzig, kleine Fältchen sind um ihre Augen, die Lippen sind eher schmal. Nur die klaren, grauen Augen stechen hervor. Leben bis Tag X Gloria wuchs in einem Vorort von Charlottesville auf, welcher der Idylle einer Werbebroschüre des "American Way of Life" entsprungen sein könnte: adrette Häuschen reihen sich mit ihren gepflegten Gärten und weiß gestrichenen Holzzäunen aneinander. In den Auffahrten stehen blitzende Autos, die Straßen sind breit, ruhig und sauber. Dort lebte sie ein ruhiges Leben - nunja, fast. Da ihr Vater "arbeitsbedingt" wesentlich häufiger unterwegs war als zu Hause, musste sie sich mit ihrer Mutter arrangieren; und es stellte sich heraus, dass man am besten mit Gloria auskam, wenn man ihr möglichst viel zu tun gab: Gloria war eine gute Schülerin, die ein breites Spektrum an Schul- und Freizeitaktivitäten aufzuweisen hat: Schülerzeitung, Volleyball, Photographie, Tauchkurs, diverse Organisationskomitees, Reisen nach Europa und Asien, diverse Schülercamps, Jobs als Kassiererin, Photoassistentin, Zooführerin, Nachhilfelehrerin, Volleyballlehrerin für die Kleinsten, an der Essensausgabe für Bedürftige, Kindergärtnerin und Babysitterin sind darunter. Daneben schrieb sie noch Geschichten und Artikel für kleinere Magazine und Zeitungen, von denen auch eine Handvoll veröffentlich wurden. Ihre herausragenden Leistungen in Englisch, Literatur und ihr Engagement für ihre Zeitungen verschafften Gloria ein Stipendium an der UCLA: Journalismus und Anglistik - So zog sie nach LA, anstatt die berühmte University of Virginia zu besuchen; denn Charlottesville kannte sie ja schon in- und auswendig. Schnell schloss sie sich einer Studentinnenverbindung (Schwesternschaft) an: Kappa Alpha Theta. Die Gründe hierfür waren eher praktischer Natur: Man weiß nie, wofür man die Kontakte, die man hier knüpfen konnte, baucht. Dort lernte sie auch Sofia kennen, die mit ihr zusammen die "Hell Week" über sich ergehen lassen musste. Während der Semesterferien arbeitete sie fast ausschließlich in einem journalistischen Bereich: bei Zeitungen und Magazinen, beim Radio und Fernsehen rund um LA hatte sie immer wieder Jobs und Praktika. Zudem schrieb sie für die Universitätszeitung und versuchte, Artikel an überregionale Zeitungen und Magazine zu bringen. Darum galt sie als über alles informiert (und war oftmals auch Vorort, wenn irgendetwas in ihrem Umfeld passierte: Von Parties bis zu Sportveranstaltungen, Konzerten bis Charity-Events. Und manch einer fragte sich, wie sie an und vor allem in so manche Veranstaltung kam. Mit der Zeit tauchten auch immer wieder Artikel und Geschichten in diversen Magazinen und Zeitungen von ihr auf. Mit Sofia verband Gloria bald eine Freundschaft - beide teilten das Leid, den gutgemeinten Ratschlägen ihrer Mitschwestern in Sachen Äußeres permanent ausgesetzt zu sein. Wo Sofia allerdings zu sehr in ihre Studien vertieft war, war es Gloria einfach zu zeitaufwendig, sich jeden Tag mindestens eine Stunde um das eigene Aussehen kümmern zu sollen. Diese Zeit verbrachte sie lieber damit, sich mit Sofia zu unterhalten und ihren eigenen Horizont dadurch zu erweitern. Besonders bei der Recherche über ökologische Themen war Sofia eine unbezahlbare Hilfe. Gloria verließ die Universität mit ihrem Master in Journalismus ("cum laude") vor fast vier Jahren. thumb|Foto aus StudienzeitenSeitdem arbeitete sie in San Francisco (KGO-TV, Mädchen für alles), Vancouver (Vancouver Sun, Klatschkolumne), New York (Brides Magazine, Fotoreportagen), und zuletzt in New Orleans (The Times-Picayune, Kulturteil). 'Kleinere Details: New York: kleiner Loft am der Grenze von Chelsea (ehemaliges “Irenviertel” von Manhattan, im Wandel zum Kulturviertel) und Clinton/Hell’s Kitchen (Irenviertel) mit Blick auf den Hudson River. Wesentlich günstiger bekommen als vergleichbare Wohnungen/Lofts. erlebte Geschichte Erwachen ... oder der ganz normale Wahnsinn Es fing alles damit an, dass ich meine alte Mitschwester Sofia auf der jährlichen Ehemaligenfeier unserer Verbindung ΚΑΘ (LA) wiedertraf. Wie jedes Jahr fand die Party am Strand des Gästehauses in Malibu statt. Es erstaunte mich doch sehr, sie wieder zu treffen. Zum einen hatte sie die letzten 3 Jahre keine Zeit für die Feier gefunden. Zum anderen hatte sie sich verändert. Aus dem zwar gut aussehenden aber doch grauen Mäuschen war ... etwas anderes geworden. Früher hätte sie sich mit Bikinioberteil und Rock nicht mal in eine öffentliche Dusche getraut - außerdem hatte sie eine Frisur, manikürte Nägel und einen Hauch von Makeup. Wenn man bedachte, dass Sofias abgebrochene, schmutzige Nägel nach ihren Aufenthalten in den Naturschutzgebieten unsere Mitschwestern regelmäßig an den Rand des Nervenzusammenbruchs geführt hatten, war diese Veränderung wirklich erstaunlich. Zudem kannte sie noch andere Gäste, was für sie ebenfalls ungewöhnlich war: Sie stellte mich einem X-Games-Fahrer vor. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Cecil aus der Sportredaktion von ihm schwärmte (vermutlich, weil er auf ihn gewettet und gewonnen hatte). Außerdem schien sie einen asiatischen Actionstar zu kennen, der mit einer Schwester kam. Und sowohl der Afro, der hinter der Bar eine Show abzog, als auch der anscheinend reiche Playboy waren ihr ein Begriff. So weit, so ungewöhnlich. Allerdings sollte alles noch seltsamer werden. Dass Sofia mich irgendwann in die Bibliothek bat, fiel an sich nicht aus dem Rahmen. Viele Stunden hatten wir früher dort verbracht, oft in mehr oder weniger hitzige Diskussionen vertieft. Allerdings war die Katze, die sie bei hatte, ein neuer Tick. Und die Katze war auch nicht ganz bei Trost, stürzte sie sich doch auf eine Landkarte aus dem 19ten Jahrhundert und zerfetzte Australien. Sofia, die vorher schon einen eher besorgten Eindruck gemacht hatte, wurde kreidebleich, stammelte irgendetwas von "so schnell wie möglich dort hin" und zog mich wieder auf die Veranda, wo sie mir ihre Katze in die Arme drückte und in der Menge verschwand. Dieses Mistvieh jedoch konnte mich genauso wenig leiden wie ich es - Katzen sind mir einfach suspekt - und verschwand ebenfalls, nachdem es mir die Bluse ruiniert und die Arme zerkratzt hatte. Kaum war es verschwunden, tauchte der Playboy auf. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass Sofia tatsächlich über ihn hergezogen hat - indirekt, da über seine Begleitung, die er irgendwo zurückgelassen hatte. Dabei schien er ganz ok zu sein, reichte mir ein Glas mit was auch immer. Nach der Katze konnte ich das gut gebrauchen. Es dauerte auch nicht allzu lange, da tauchte Sofia wieder auf, aus irgendwelchen Gründen den Motorradfahrer und den Barmann, sowie den Actionstar und einen muskelbepackten Latino im Schlepptau. Sie fing an mit ziemlich seltsamer, teilweise sehr sprunghafter Argumentation alle davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass man sofort nach Australien müsse - bis sie auf einmal stockte. Sie hatte bemerkte, dass Marc und ich uns wohl ein wenig unterhalten hatten, und schoss wieder gegen ihn. Trotz der kurzzeitigen Ablenkung überredete sie alle dazu, dass man doch aufbrach. Auf dem Parkplatz wurde es dann für mich ziemlich abgespaced: Zuerst fing Sofias Katze an zu kreischen und flitzte davon, Sofia panisch hinterher. Da tauchte plötzlich ein Mann auf. Komplett in schwarzer, lederner Motorradmontur samt schwarzem Helm, mit zwei Katanas, zwei MPs und Raketenwerfer. Irgendetwas musste in dem Drink gewesen sein, den Mr. Playboy mir gegeben hatte. Jedenfalls änderte Sofia ihren Kurs und stürzte auf mich, um mich anzuschreien und wegzustoßen. Mit dem Erfolg, dass sie zur Zielscheibe des Ersatzninjas wurde; er griff sie an und verletzte sie schwer. Dann ging alles sehr schnell: während sich der Motorcrossfahrer um Sofia kümmerte (er schnappte sie einfach und rannte mit ihr davon, schneller als jemand auch ohne Last überhaupt rennen können sollte), tauchte aus dem Nichts Marc auf, schnappte mich und sprang mit mir in einem riesigen Satz weg vom Kampfgeschehen. Mit riesig meine ich riesig. Die Bank, die er anvisiert hatte, stand locker 30 Meter vom Kampfgeschehen weg. Seelenruhig setzte er sich, zauberte von irgendwoher eine Art Kelch und etwas zu Trinken herbei und sah sich an, was die anderen auf dem Mini-Schlachtfeld trieben. Der Drink war mir wirklich willkommen. Vom Kampf, den der Latino und der Actionstar mit dem Angreifer führten, weiß ich nur noch zwei Dinge: Es muss nur ein kurzer Moment gewesen sein, aber mir kam es fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Irgendwo schrie ein Vogel und die Zeit blieb für mich fast stehen. Wie in Zeitlupe bewegten sich alle. Es schien unendlich lang, und war trotzdem schlagartig vorbei. Kurz darauf zündete irgendwer den Raketenwerfer und verwandelte den Parkplatz in einen Kriegsschauplatz. Das war der Moment, an dem sich Marc mit mir vom Kampfplatz verabschiedete. Alles kam mir immer noch wie ein Traum vor, als wir zum Stadtanwesen des Milliardärssohn fuhren. Ging es Sofia wirklich gut? Ob es die Drinks waren oder nur der Kampf, der wie aus einem Film schien, oder beides - ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass es mir die Erinnerung auch heute noch durcheinander würfelt. Irgendwann fing Marc an, von Götterkindern zu erzählen. Wohl nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Simon, der irgendwann mit dem Latino in der Villa auftauchte. Dann rief Louis bei Simon an, Sofia bei mir; und sie war nicht erfreut darüber, dass Marc mich mitgenommen hatte. Es gab ein furchtbares Durcheinander, weil Sofia zwar verletzt war, aber unbedingt am Besten schon gestern in Australien gewesen wäre. Und zu allem Überfluss versuchte Marc auch noch, mir weiß zu machen, dass sie wohl "so was wie Herkules, nur cooler" waren. Und dass Simon den Verdacht hegte, dass ich auch dazu gehören würde. Es wurde schließlich irgendwann beschlossen, dass man sich auf nach Australien machen würde, sobald es Sofia wieder gut ging. Also am nächsten Tag. Wie auch immer sie das mit Sofia schaffen wollten. Dass ein Laden extra für Marc morgens um vier die Türen öffnete, damit ich mir was für die Reise holen konnte, schien dagegen fast unspektakulär. Pünktlich zum Frühstück rief Sofia wieder an, dass es ihr gut ginge und sie am liebsten sofort aufbrechen würde. Aus "sofort" wurde allerdings, trotz Marcs Privatjet, wegen eines Großaufkommens am LA Flughafen Nachmittag. Louis und Sofia sollten zur Villa kommen, in der Simon, Marc, Miguel und ich schon frühstückten. Simon stichelte dabei immer wieder - zuerst Marc, dass ausgerechnet er versucht hatte, mir beizubringen, was es denn alles mit den Göttern auf sich hatte, wo er es doch bisher noch nicht mal geschafft hatte, sich über sein Pantheon wirklich zu informieren. Dann auch gegen mich. Ich hatte bisher nicht wirklich Veränderungen an mir festgestellt, die mich anders oder besonders machen sollten. Und Simon bestand darauf, dass wohl einer meiner Eltern irgendwann wohl ein kleines Stelldichein mit einem Gott gehabt haben musste. Er war sich sicher. Und ich hielt ihn für ziemlich daneben; da klingelte es an der Tür. Aus irgendeinem Grund -jetzt im Nachhinein wirkt es auf mich noch unwirklicher- ging ausgerechnet Marc an die Tür. Und er folgte einer unglaublich anmutigen Erscheinung wie ein kleiner Hund, der sein Frauchen über alles anbetete. Die Erscheinung stellte sich als Wildrose vor, begrüßte mich und eröffnete mir -während Marc ihr persönlich einen Saft brachte- dass mein Vater sie geschickt habe und er untröstlich sei, dass er sich mich gerade nicht selbst besuchen könne. Man konnte Wildrose nicht böse sein, mit ihrem gold glänzenden Haar, den großen, blauen Augen und den Duft nach einer Blumenwiese. Aber er hätte Geschenke für mich: Sie überreichte mir einen Weidenkorb, in dem ich eine Kette und einen Stirnreif fand. Wildrose sagte mir, dass mein Vater beide Schmuckstücke eigenhändig für mich angefertigt hatte. Und dass man den Stein an der Kette nur für eine Nacht ins Herdfeuer legen müsse, und man würde immer wieder den Weg nach Hause finden - was auch immer das heißen sollte. Aber damit nicht genug: Sie hatte auch - sehr zu meinem Leidwesen - einen Hund für mich, der auf mich achten sollte. Nicht irgendso ein Schoßhündchen, das man in der Handtasche verstecken konnte. Nein. Ein ausgewachsenes Kalb von einem weißen irischen Wolfshund musste es sein. Ich fühlte mich ehrlichgesagt ein wenig unter Schock. Nach Wildroses Abschied war mir nur noch Simons selbstgefälliges Grinsen und sein Spruch, dass meine Mutter wohl die Untreue gewesen war, in Erinnerung. Kurz darauf waren Louis und Sofia an der Tür. Sofia war fast unverletzt, wie auch immer sie das angestellt hatte. Und sie war gar nicht erfreut, mich immer noch vorzufinden. Als wir ihr eröffneten, dass bei mir wohl auch ein Gott seine Finger im Spiel hatte, war sie noch verstimmter - oder es lag an dem Hund, der von Sofias Cleo auch nicht begeistert war? Aber alles Murren half nichts, anscheinend wollte irgendetwas nicht, dass sie mich los würde. So machten wir uns auf gen Brisbane. Katzenjammer in Down Under Anstatt in der Stadt selbst zu landen, wurde Marcs Privatjet auf eine Hoppelpiste umgeleitet und wir durften per Jeeps in die Stadt fahren. Der arme Louis - der Motorcrossheld - musste Hund und Katze ertragen, auch wenn er wohl an eigenen Problemen zu kauen hatte. Aber mir war das immer noch angenehmer, als mit einem Pseudo-Großwildjäger das Auto zu teilen. Je näher wir Brisbane kamen, desto unruhiger wurde Sofia. Sie wollte dort einen Club besuchen. Aber aus welchem Grund, wusste sie auch nicht genau, nur dass es wichtig war. Und dann eskalierte es fast, als Marc beinahe eine schon fast leblose Katze erschoss, weil er kein Känguru oder - was er mir nicht glauben wollte, dass es die hier als Plage gibt - Dromedar vor seine Flinte bekommen hatte. So wie ich zu meinem Leidwesen mit Nebelschweif irgendwie kommunizieren kann, kann Sofia es wohl mit Katzen. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn eine Bastettochter das nicht könnte. Und sie erfuhr anscheinend von der mittlerweile toten Katze, dass es all ihren Artgenossen hier alles andere als gut ging. In Brisbane bestand Marc darauf, wieder einmal das beste Hotel der Stadt zu nehmen - zumindest wenn man den anderen in dieser Hinsicht Glauben schenken mag. Beim opulenten Abendessen rückte Louis dann heraus, dass er an den Folgen eines früheren Abenteuers zu leiden habe: Er konnte sich nicht am Festmahl erfreuen, da alles für ihn zu Wasser und Brot wurde. Nicht erfreulich, aber immer noch besser als der Midasfluch. Aber ich kann ihm nachfühlen, dass er davon nicht begeistert war. Als auch noch Simon mit schadenfrohen Sticheleien anfing, verabschiedete sich Louis missmutig. Kurz darauf verschwand auch Sofia. Sie traf ich wieder, als ich auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer war. Es war zwar schon eine Weile her, seit ich das letzte Mal in Brisbane war, aber es schadete ja nie, Erinnerungen aufzufrischen. Ich wollte mich ins Nachtleben stürzen, auch weil ich nicht sonderlich müde war. Da Sofia fast ebenso griesgrämig dreinblickte wie Louis zwei Stunden zuvor, lud ich sie ein, mitzukommen. Zu meiner Freude sagte sie zu. Ausnahmsweise entpuppte sich der Hund als guter Begleiter und hielt uns jene vom Hals, deren Avancen zu weit gingen. Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden fiel ich ins Bett. Doch kurze Zeit später wusste ich wieder, warum ich bisher keine Haustiere gehalten hatte: Nach gefühlten zehn Minuten Schlaf meldete sich Ceo Riabh, dass er unbedingt Gassi musste. Im Halbschlaf fand ich das kleine Eckcafé wieder, das immer noch den besten Coffee-To-Go von ganz Brisbane anbot. Der Hund war ekelhaft gut gelaunt. Wieder im Hotel musste ich erstmal Marc wieder aus meinen Zimmer schmeißen. Was er genau von mir wollte, ist mir trotz dreifachem Espresso nicht im Gedächtnis geblieben. Nur dass er nach meiner Dusche - endlich wieder ein fast ganzer Mensch - wieder verschwunden war. Aus Sofias Absicht, den "Cats' Club" so früh wie möglich aufzusuchen, wurde nichts. Glücklicherweise litt ich nicht unter einem Kater wie sie. Wäre ich böse, würde ich behaupten, dass von einer Bastettochter zu erwarten war, dass sie nach dem Feiern einen Kater mit nach Hause nahm. Anstatt wie alle anderen reinzuhaun beim gemeinsamen Frühstück, hielt sie es lieber wie der appetitlose Louis: Wasser und Aspirin. Trotz Doktortitel hat sie wohl noch nicht verstanden, dass man entweder Magnesium oder noch besser entsprechendes Essen nehmen sollte. So lange hatte sie das Feiern also doch noch nicht für sich entdeckt. Beim Frühstück meinte Miguel nur knapp, dass Krieg auf dem Weg hierher wäre. Die anderen konnten mit dieser Neuigkeit mehr anfangen als ich. Zumindest verschlechterte sie Sofias Katerlaune noch mehr. Und nicht, dass das genug wäre. Dass Simon sehr gerne die Geschehnisse um sich herum kommentiert, hatte ich ja schon in LA mitbekommen. Diesmal hatte er sich Louis' Schicksal zu Herzen genommen. Er betonte, dass Louis an seiner misslichen Lage selbst Schuld sei und dass der erste Weg zur Besserung wohl Selbsterkenntnis wäre. Louis schien von den Ratschlägen des Voodookünstlers überhaupt nicht angetan zu sein, was diesen aber überhaupt nicht irritierte. Nein, er stichelte und ratschlagte sogar noch weiter - so lange, bis der Griechensohn seine Beherrschung verlor und Simon in die Wand donnerte. An sich wäre das ja nicht schlimm, nur war der Hotelmanager überhaupt nicht begeistert, einen menschlichen Abdruck von der Größe Simons in seiner Restaurantwand vorzufinden; er bat uns, doch das Hotel zu wechseln. Nachdem wir unterschiedliche Unterkünfte bezogen hatten, beschloss man, sich zuerst im "Cats' Club" umzusehen. Wie wir es erwarteten, war er geschlossen. Kurzerhand wurde dort eingebrochen. Da ich bis dato außer der Fähigkeit, mit Hunden zu sprechen, keinerlei sonstigen Veränderungen an mir feststellen konnten, stand ich lediglich Schmiere, während Sof, Marc, Louis, Miguel und Xin in den Club einbrachen. Leider vergaßen sie, die Alarmanlage vorher zu deaktivieren. Nach nicht einmal zehn Minuten war die Polizei Vorort. Nicht, dass mich das groß tangierte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich absichtlich aus einer Situation herausredete, während die anderen sich aus dem Staub machten. Und Simon war darin fast genauso gut wie ich. Als wir wieder zu den anderen stießen, hatte Sofia wohl eine göttliche Prophezeiung erhalten: Eine Katzenstatuette war gestohlen worden von einer Inkarnation des Kriegstitanen - Simon klärte mich nebenher auf, dass sie dem schon früher begegnet waren. Und dass sie ihren Tod gesehen hatte, als sie die Statue retten wollte. Sofia zog es daraufhin an den Strand, weil sie ziemlich durch den Wind war. Uns begleiteten Louis, Simon und Marc, wobei ersterer schnell merkte, dass sein Fluch sich wohl auch auf die Begegnung mit dem Meer ausdehnte: Er drohte, im knietiefen Wasser zu ertrinken. Mittlerweile war seine Laune nahe dem Nullpunkt, und er legte sich schmollend in die Sonne. Währenddessen versuchte Marc erfolglos, Sofia und mich zum FKK-baden zu überreden. Während Sof und ich surfen waren, um ihre Laune zu bessern, nahm Simon ein Gespräch entgegen. Besser gesagt: er irritierte meinen alten New Yorker Kollegen Simon Maddensen. Jener wies mich auf seltsame Ereignisse in Kairo hin. Doch auch Farid, der alte "Fremdenführer" aus Kairo selbst wusste nichts genaues. Irgendwas war im Tal der Könige geschehen, und selbst so ein gewitzter Kerl wie der alte Farid konnte sich das bisher nicht ansehen, da alles hermetisch abgesperrt war. Ich erzählte zwar den anderen von der Sache, aber anscheinend waren unsere Probleme hier akuter. Kairo sollte folgen, sobald wir die Statuette hatten. Als Sofia den Kopf wieder frei hatte von ihrer Todesangst, wollte sie sich auf die Suche nach der verschwundenen Katzenstatue machen. Außerdem wurde angemerkt, dass ein Paket mit was-auch-immer in den Hotels angekommen sei, was wir dringend abholen mussten. Simon hatte die Eingebung, dass er wohl zu einem Kreuz auf seiner Straßenkarte müsse, um die Statuette finden zu können. Da es keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte über den Verbleib der Statue gab: gesagt, getan. Nun, Sofia wollte sich nicht von Louis trennen, ich mich nicht von Sofia und Marc sich nicht von den Frauen der Gruppe; so fanden wir vier uns in einem Wagen wieder, da kein Auskommen zwischen Louis und Simon war, und folgen den anderen dreien durch Brisbane. Allerdings sollten wir nicht so einfach an unser Ziel kommen: Bald bemerkten wir, dass wir verfolgt wurden. Das war nicht wirklich schwer bei dem Aufgebot an schwarzen Vans und Kampfhubschraubern. Per Handy wird schnell beschlossen, dass die Wagen in unterschiedliche Richtungen fahren sollen, damit man die Verfolger möglicherweise abschütteln kann. Doch schienen sie gerade uns zu mögen. Marc und Louis vermuteten, dass sie hinter Sofia her waren. Diese schien durch die Verfolger wieder halb in Todesangst zu schweben und war zu keiner Entscheidung fähig. Kurzerhand verabredeten Louis und Marc, dass man sich wieder trennte. Der Playboy schnappte sich Sof und wiederholte seinen Stunt, indem er mit ihr aus dem fahrenden Auto auf ein Hausdach sprang, während Louis beschleunigte. Doch auch wilde Fahrmanöver hingen die Vans hinter uns nicht ab. Wenigstens war der Kampfhubschrauber verschwunden, wenn ich auch meinte, Schüsse zu hören. Aber der Van war auch nicht besser; als ich in den Rückspiegel blickte, glitt dessen Tür auf und ein vermummter Kerl mit einem Raketenwerfer zielte auf uns. In dem Moment, als er abdrückte, riss Sofia, die aus irgendeiner Ecke herbei sprang, ihn herum und die Rakete erwischte "nur" eine Hauswand. Glücklicherweise hatte Louis sie auch bemerkt, riss das Steuer herum und wir sammelten sie ein. Diesmal teilte ich seine schlechte Laune, auch wenn Sof dies ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach nicht verstand. Wir hatten sie aus der Gefahrenzone bringen wollen und sie katapultierte sich heldenhaft - oder dämlich? - wieder hinein. Inzwischen hatten wir den Kontakt zu Simon ganz verloren. Louis fluchte, wo wir denn hin sollten, gerade mit den Kriegsanhängern im Nacken. Da meldete sich unerwartet Ceo Riabh. Für so einen riesigen Hund hatte er sich im Auto erstaunlich unbemerkbar machen können. Er wies mich darauf hin, dass ich noch die Geschenke meinen göttlichen Vaters hatte, die ich bisher (bis auf die Kette, die ich bei mir trug) unbeachtet in meinem Rucksack liegen hatte. Ich nahm den Stirnreif und kam mir ziemlich blöd dabei vor, in einem Auto während einer Verfolgungsjagd dem Ratschlag eines Hundes zu folgen. Ich schob mir den Reif ins Haar. Prompt hatte ich drei Gewissheiten: Zum einen würde ich alles finden, was ich finden wollte. Und zum anderen würde ich alles verstecken können, was ich wollte. Und als letztes würde ich alles sein können, was ich sein wollte. Um die letzten beiden Dinge konnte ich mir später Gedanken machen. Ich konzentrierte mich auf die Uhr in meinem Gepäck und sah, wie ein schimmernd nebeliger Faden dorthin führte. Gut, es funktionierte. Ich wusste zwar nicht wie, aber das war in dem Moment egal. Katzenstatuette... Ich hatte nicht einmal die Ausbuchtung auf diesem Sarkopharg-Ding gesehen, das die anderen gefunden hatten. Wie wollte ich die richtige Statuette finden? Ich konzentrierte mich, so gut es mit quietschenden Reifen im Ohr ging und wieder erschien dieser milchig weiße, mit glitzerndem Staub durchsetzte Faden. Ich fuhr Louis an, abzubiegen. Perplex gehorchte er im ersten Moment. Auf seine Frage, woher ich das wusste, meinte ich nur, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit für Fragen sei. Es war nicht leicht, durch Brisbane zu manövrieren. Der Faden verlief weder nach einem Straßenmuster, noch kerzengerade in eine Richtung. Und dann waren da noch die Verfolger, die irgendwann verschwanden. Wann genau, konnte ich nicht sagen. Aber irgendwann realisierte auch ich, die ich mit dem Verlauf des Fadens beschäftigt war, dass sie weg waren. Wir waren auf dem Weg Richtung Hafen. Ich bekam noch mit, dass Louis irgendwann mit Marc sprach, den Simon aufgegabelt hatte. Und dass sie ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum Hafen waren. Ob zwei sich irren konnten? Am Hafen sah ich den Faden in einem Verwaltungsgebäude verschwinden. Es deckte sich mit Simons Beobachtungen. Also brachen wir in das Gelände der Import/Export Firma ein. Doch leider hatten wir unsere Verfolger doch nicht abgehängt: Am Himmel tauchte ein Transporthubschrauber auf. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, die Fracht, die er abwarf, wären Bomben. Aber es kam schlimmer: anstatt zu explodieren, setzten sie eine unheimliche Fracht frei. Zwei mannshohe Schlangen aus glühenden Kohlen tauchten auf. Alles stob in verschiedene Richtungen. Miguel und Xin versuchten, die Schlangen direkt anzugreifen, während Louis Sofia deckte und Marc zu einem Kran verschwand. Ein kurzer Blick - und Simon und ich stürzten in Richtung Verwaltungsgebäude, in der Hoffnung, dort etwas zu finden, was gegen die glühenden Gegner helfen würde. Während Marc es irgendwie schaffte, eine der Schlangen mittels eines ISO-Containers unschädlich zu machen, fanden Simon und ich Feuerlöscher. So überraschten wir die Schlange, die uns folgte, indem wir sie regelrecht schockfroren. Leider musste ich feststellen, dass sie nicht komplett durchgekühlt war - der heiße Dampf versengte mir die Haut, als ich das Vieh mit dem Feuerlöscher zerschlug. Doch die Schlangen waren auch nicht ganz ohne gewesen. Miguel war gebissen worden und es ging ihm von Minute zu Minute schlechter. Marc versuchte, mit viel Singsang und beschwörendem Gefuchtel etwas gegen das Gift mit seinem Kelch zu brauen. Er sah selbst überrascht aus, als es Miguel nach einem Schluck tatsächlich besser ging. Frisch gestärkt folgten wir weiter den Fäden in das Gebäude. Unser Weg führte - ich hätte es mir auch denken können - in den Keller. Kaum waren wir am Ende der Treppe, verdunkelte sich der Raum und eine handvoll ninjaähnlicher Gestalten tauchte aus der Dunkelheit auf und stellte sich uns in den Weg. Besser gesagt allen außer Sofia. Mir war es mittlerweile zu bunt und ich fuhr meinen Gegner einfach nur mit "Verschwinde!" an. Zu meinem Erstaunen tat er das auch postwendend. Ich sah gerade noch, wie Sofia um die Ecke bog und setzte ihr nach. Kaum war ich auch um die Ecke, wurde ich von irgendetwas festgehalten und musste mit ansehen, wie Sofia die gesuchte Statue hoch nahm. In diesem Moment löste sich ein Schatten aus der Wand und der Mann rammte Sof ein Messer in die Magengegend. Ihre Katze drehte durch, verwandelte sich in ein zwei Meter großes, schwarzes, geflügeltes Etwas und stürzte zusammen mit Ceo Riabh auf Sofias Widersacher, während sich bei mir die unsichtbaren Fesseln lösten. Ich sah die Statue fallen, für die Sofia ihr Leben geben wollte. Während die Tiere den Mann beschäftigt hielten, hechtete ich zur Statue. Plötzlich war der Mann verschwunden und Sofia lag schwer verletzt unter ihrer Katze, die niemanden an sie heran lassen wollte - bis sich Louis beherzt an dem Vieh vorbeidrückte. Ich hielt noch immer die Katzenfigur in der Hand, als wir mit der verletzten Sofia in Richtung Autos hasteten - Plötzlich zischte es hinter uns. Die vom Container erschlagene Schlange war doch nicht in tausend Stücke zerbrochen. Sie wollte gerade ihren zerstörerischen Auftrag in die Tat umsetzen, als sie von jemandem zweigeteilt wurde. Ein Schwarzer im Anzug stand lässig mit einer Klinge über der Schlange. Simon schien zufrieden zu sein, den Mann zu sehen - und Louis drehte fast durch. Er hievte die verletzte Sofia in den Wagen und brauste mit uns los, da ich meine Freundin nicht allein lassen wollte. Er fluchte dabei leise etwas von Voodoogöttern vor sich hin. Doch er schien die Orientierung verloren zu haben, denn nach einigem Herumgekurve, fuhren wir wieder auf die anderen zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, während ich mich um Sofia kümmerte, dass sich Simon dem Jeep in den Weg stellte; aber Louis dachte gar nicht daran, vom Gas zu gehen. Im Gegenteil, es kam mir fast so vor, als würde er noch einen Zahn zulegen. Er wirkte grimmig entschlossen, Simon den Garaus zu machen. Ein Ruck ging durch den Wagen, als wir auf Simon stießen und dieser über uns hinweg geschleudert wurde. Dann stieg Louis endlich in die Eisen, um nicht auch noch die anderen über den Haufen zu fahren. Der Schwarze - wie sich später herausstellte Kalfu - schien recht amüsiert über die Vorgänge und meinte zu Louis, dass er so die Freundin nicht retten könne. Er öffnete die Tür und machte irgendetwas mit Sofia. Ich konnte es nicht genau erkennen. Aber er meinte zu Louis, dass Sofia so sicherlich zur Klinik durchhalten würde. Eine kurze, hitzige Diskussion folgte. Sie endete damit, dass Louis und Simon Sofia in die nächstmögliche Klinik brachten und der Rest die Katzenstatue sicher in den "Cats' Club" zurück brachte. Marcs Blut würde sicherlich genauso gut sein wie das von Sofia, um die Statue wieder an ihren Ort zu binden - was auch immer sie damit genau meinten. Kalfu schloss sich uns an. Durch den Gott waren wir vor den Schergen der Titanen verschont: Anstatt durch die komplette Stadt zurückfahren zu müssen, führte er uns über eine Kreuzung und wir waren an unserem Bestimmungsort. Während Kalfu den Sandsturm erledigen wollte, machten wir uns auf in den "Cats' Club". Im Keller des Clubs befand sich ein Sarkophag, auf den die kleine Statue passte. Marc schnitt sich theatralisch in den Finger und das sollte es gewesen sein. Miguel bekam einen Anruf und verschwand mit Xin. Kalfu wartete im Clubraum. Da alles nun angeblich vorbei sei und es hier für die Titanen nichts mehr von Interesse gäbe, wollte er Party machen. Marc, der einzige, der mit mir noch da war, sprang sofort darauf an. Kurz darauf kamen Miguel und Xin mit Simon im Schlepptau zurück. Louis war bei Sofia im Krankenhaus geblieben. Während sich der Club füllte, betätigte sich Simon kunstvoll hinter der Bar. Kalfu fand sich wieder zufrieden ein, und genoss die Menge um sich herum. Marcs Avancen wurden immer offensichtlicher. Zwar war mir durchaus klar, dass er damit Sofia reizen wollte - auch wenn sie gerade nicht da war - aber das machte mir in dem Moment wenig aus. Nach den letzten Tagen konnte ich etwas Ablenkung gut gebrauchen und warum nicht Marc? Wir verschwanden in einem separaten Teil des Clubs und später ins Hotel. Am nächsten Morgen konnten wir zu Sofia. Marc konnte es nicht lassen und legte vor Sofia seinen Arm demonstrativ um meine Hüfte - aber den erhofften Effekt hatte das anscheinend nicht auf sie. Sie lamentierte, dass sie ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllt hatte. Und dass Louis so abweisend war. Ich las ihr die Leviten, dass ausgerechnet der ach so abweisende Louis sich mit dem Titan und mit Kalfu regelrecht angelegt hatte, nur um sie sicher ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Das ließ sie sehr kleinlaut werden. Und Kalfus Schutz vom vorigen Tag schien noch etwas weiter zu wirken, denn sie konnte das Krankenhaus auch wesentlich früher als geplant verlassen. . . . . . . It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life... Da standen wir nun: Legba hatte entschieden, dass sein Gefäß Anne-Sophia Lammet ersetzen sollte. Obwohl ich ihr Hilfe anbot, wollte die Kleine nichts mehr von uns; Legba würde ihr alle Hilfe zukommen lassen, die sie bräuchte. Auch gut. Und was taten die anderen? Sie richteten sich schon fest in der Villa in Estelle ein. Es wäre doch ein tolles Zuhause, in das man zurückkommen könne. Ja, natürlich. Im Keller fanden sich zwar Blutspuren von Opfertieren an der Wand und was dort im Garten gemacht worden war... Und ehrlichgesagt war ich auch nicht wirkich scharf darauf gewesen, im Hinterhof der Loas zu bleiben. David fand zwar den Notar, der damals die Grundstücksverträge mit der dahingeschiedenen Voodooqueen gemacht hatte, aber irgendwelche Konten oder Schließfächer gab es nicht. Und obwohl Damian etwa hundert Riesen im Haus erbeutet hatte, hätte das die Villa höchstens zwei Jahre unterhalten. Außerdem war aus Damians Verhalten zu schließen, dass man ihm das Geld nur aus den kalten, toten Fingern hätte nehmen können. Also machte ich Nägel mit Köpfen: Mehr oder minder unauffällig schickte ich Diane, David und Damian kurzerhand zurück nach Atantic City um nachzusehen, ob Mr. Henry Gould mittlerweile mit Packen fertig war. Ich hatte schon zuvor mit dem Notar korrespondiert, und die Villa mir überschreiben lassen. Anne-Sophia Lammet sah mir ähnlich genug, dass die kleinen Unterschiede zwischen uns nicht sehr auffällig gewesen waren - nicht mit Daddys Gaben. Ich verkaufte das Häuschen kurzerhand. Obwohl ich schon einen Makler engagiert hatte, wurde es schließlich doch ein Zufallsgeschäft: Ich hatte die ältere Dame wieder im Park getroffen, die sich vor einigen Tagen pickiert über die mittlerweile dahingeschiedenen Eigentümer der Villa geäußert hatte. Ich berichtete ihr, dass wir das Häuschen erworben hatten und sie war hoch erfreut, dass die Nachbarschaft wieder ruhiger wurde. Und sie überraschte mich: Ich erzählte ihr weiter, dass das Gebäude nun doch weniger nach meinem Geschmack war, als ich ursprünglich gedacht hatte und ich deshalb mit dem Gedanken spielte, sie wieder zu veräußern. Prompt meinte sie, sie würde mir die Villa abkaufen, um sich selbst zu gewährleisten, dass ihre Nachbarschaft ruhig bleiben würde; und sie nannte mir einen Preis, der deutlich über dem Verkaufswert lag, den sowohl der Notar als auch der Makler veranschlagt hatten. Keine zwei Stunden später trockneten die Unterschriften auf den Papieren. Der verstorbene Mann der alten Dame hatte wohl ein glückliches Händchen beim Handel mit Wolle gehabt, so dass Geld keine Rolle mehr spielte. Sie bestand sogar auf die von ihr genannte Summe, obwohl ich bereit gewesen war, die Villa zum niedrigeren Preis zu verkaufen. Da stand ich nun, mit mehreren Millionen Dollar in der Tasche. Portokasse. Obwohl die ältere Dame uns weiterhin im Haus wohnen gelassen hätte, schnappte ich mir Xin und Sofia und kehrte in mein kleines Mietshäußchen in Irish Channel zurück. Nachdem sich das erste Unverständnis für meinen Schritt gelegt hatte, fingen beide schnell mit der Verplanung des Geldes an: Sofia war sogleich Feuer und Flamme dafür, eine Farm in Tansania zu kaufen. Xin hingegen wäre wohl lieber nach Alaska. Und so ganz Unrecht hatten sie ja nicht. Nein, mitten in die Pampas wollte ich nicht. Spätestens Liu Fengs Tal hatte mir jedes Verlangen eines abgelegenen Häuschens ausgetrieben... aber irgendetwas, wohin man zurückkehren konnte... der Gedanke hatte was. Während sich Sofia um Josh kümmerte und Xin seinen Agenten wieder kontaktierte, sah ich mich nach passenden Objekten um. Es gab da eine kleine Nachbarschaft in der Nähe von Boston und mehrere interessante Anwesen rund um New York City. Los Angeles war von Sofia auch angesprochen worden, aber da hatte ich meiner Meinung nach schon zu lange gelebt. Ich liebäugelte auch kurz mit einem riesigen Areal unweit von Denver, das man mit Lodges hätte bebauen können. Da flatterte mir plötzlich ein Angebot auf den Tisch: Ein Anwesen in Portland. Mir saß zuerst einmal ein Kloß im Hals. Portland hatte ich überhaupt nicht auf dem Schirm gehabt - die Stadt war zwar traumhaft, aber da lebten zu viele Menschen, die mit lieb und teuer waren. Das wäre beinahe so, als würde ich zu meiner Mum ziehen. Aber das Angebot war einfach zu gut: Eine halbe Stunde vom Zentrum entfernt lag eine Villa am Fluss - zu einem Preis, bei dem ich dreimal nachfragen musste, ob da nicht ein Fehler unterlaufen war. Diese Entscheidung... Ich hatte schon im Alleingang Estelle abgestoßen. Ich konnte nicht einfach so etwas erwerben, womit die anderen nicht zufrieden waren. Gut, konnte ich schon, aber irgendwann würden sie dann rebellieren, vermutlich sogar zum denkbar schlechtesten Zeitpunkt. Als ich Xin die Bilder und die Daten des Anwesens zeigte, war er begeistert. Und selbst Sofia war fast aus dem Häuschen. Also fuhren wir nach Portland. Und es stellte sich heraus, dass die Villa ein Glücksgriff war. Sie würde sich eine ganze Weile selbst unterhalten können, vor Allem nach den angedachten Ausbaumaßnahmen, selbst wenn wir noch zu Vielfliegern avancierten. Also brauchten wir nur für unseren eigenen Lebensunterhalt aufkommen. Und nach wiederholtem Nachfragen schien kein Haken an der Sache zu sein. Somit zogen Sofia, deren Container einen hübschen Platz an der Auffahrt bekam, Xin und ich in die Villa. Und ich suchte mir wieder einen Job. Die Villa war für uns drei eigentlich fast schon zu groß. Dass Sofia ebenfalls dieser Meinung war und kurzerhand für eine Professur in Portland mitsamt Wohngelegenheit in der Villa für David sorgte, teilte sie mir erst im letztmöglichen Moment mit - kurz bevor David am Tor klingelte. Dass überhaupt jemand zu diesem Zeitpunkt daheim war... Aber David war nicht allein. Im Schlepptau hatte er Diane, die ebenfalls dabei war, sich beruflich zu verändern und Teilhaberin eines Tanzstudios in Portland zu werden. Zufälligerweise nur war sie von einem Polizisten vor dem Anwesen angehalten worden, als David gerade vorbeifuhr. Kurzerhand wies ich ihr ebenfalls eines der leerstehenden Schlafzimmer zu und veranlasste in meiner Hausbank, dass ihnen ein wenig Einrichtungskapital zur Verfügung stand. Die beiden Götterkinder hatten auch Neuigkeiten von Damian. Völlig perplex erzählten sie, dass dieser sich gerade mitsamt seiner plötzlich aufgetauchten Tochter im besten Teenageralter in einem der Häuschen uns gegenüber einrichtete. Kurzerhand luden wir sie zum gemeinsamen Kaffeetrinken ein. Widerwillig kam Damian der Einladung nach, und obwohl sein Töchterlein Pea sich sehr für die Villa begeisterte, weigerte er sich, ebenfalls einzuziehen. Er wollte seine Tochter aus der ganzen Göttersache heraushalten, sie nicht zu sehr verwöhnen und deshalb unbedingt ein kleines Appartement in der Stadt mieten. Zum Abschied schickte ich Peaches zum Trost eine sich wöchentlich wiederholende Einladung in die Villa . Die nächsten Wochen verliefen erstaunlich ruhig. Diane erkundete des Öfteren mit mir das Portlander Nachtleben, während David dafür sorgte, dass Sofia neben ihren Studien auch ihren hausgemeinschaftlichen Pflichten regelmäßiger nachkam. Pea verheimlichte ihrem Vater, dass sie uns häufiger besuchen kam; und Damian machte auch kaum Anstalten, uns freiwillig über den Weg zu laufen. Dafür bekam die Kleine Nachhilfe für die Schule, die sie besonders gerne von Dr. Dave annahm, den sie regelrecht anhimmelte. Xin versuchte sich derweil ebenfalls als Journalist. Dass es nicht bei dieser Ruhe bleiben würde, war allen klar gewesen. Schnee fällt mitten in mein Herz Eines schönen Frühlingvormittags bekam ich einen Anruf von Xin. Er klang äußerst besorgt: seine Kindheitsfreundin lag im Portlander Krankenhaus und er wollte wissen, was mit ihr los war. Denn die Erklärung der Ärzte - ein plötzlicher Herzanfall - klang äußerst unglaubwürdig. Er klang so dringlich, dass ich mich sofort auf den Weg machte, und das war auch gut so. Kaum war ich auf dem Parkplatz der Klinik, als Edith mich anrief. Tom lag ebenfalls im Providence Portland Medical Center, ob ich nicht vorbeikommen könne. Für einen Moment fühlte ich mich so, als hätte man mich selbst auch auf die Kardiologie einweisen können. Und auf dem Weg zu Toms Zimmer meldete sich auch Diane bei mir, dass ihr Bruder ebenfalls eingeliefert worden war. Die Bodyguards an Toms Tür ließen mich ohne irgendwelche Anstalten ins Zimmer. Ich nahm Edith in den Arm, die mir erzählte, dass Tom aus heiterem Himmel umgefallen war und sich ans Herz gegriffen hatte. Die Ärzte vermuteten einen Herzanfall, aber als ich ihn mir über Ediths Schulter hinweg ansah, fehlte ihm absolut nichts. Laut Dads Gabe war mit Tom alles in Ordnung. Ich konzentrierte mich auf die magischen Fäden um mich herum, während ich Edith fester in den Arm nahm. Als ich die üblichen Schicksalsbande aussortiert hatte, sah ich gerade noch, wie irgendetwas Magisches sich aus Toms Herzgegend verflüchtigte. Ich entschuldigte mich kurz und schlüpfte zu Xin, um ihm und Diane meine Beobachtung mitzuteilen. Sie erzählten mir, dass Sofia, Damian und David wohl ebenfalls jemanden in ihrer Familie hatten, dem ein ähnliches Schicksal widerfahren war. Doch mehr konnte ich momentan nicht tun, so kehrte ich an Toms Bett zurück. Ich fühlte mich elend, da ich nicht wusste, wie ich helfen konnte. Es war offensichtlich, dass es irgendetwas mit mir zu tun hatte, aber ich war wie gelähmt, als ich ihn so daliegen sah. Als er schließlich unvermittelt erwachte, wandelte sich meine Erleichterung schnell in Irritation. Tom war weder begeistert, dass er im Krankenhaus war, noch dass sowohl ich (was ich ja noch hätte verstehen können) als auch seine Mutter anwesend und besorgt waren. Er verhielt sich abweisend und patzig, und obwohl ich ihn wegen seines Verhaltens Edith gegenüber anfuhr, fühlte ich mich wie betäubt. Schließlich war er nicht mehr zu halten und entließ sich selbst aus dem Krankenhaus. Obwohl ich so gerne mit zu Edith gekommen wäre, sah ich keinen Sinn darin, noch mehr unter seiner Haltung zu leiden und bat Edith, mich anzurufen, sollte irgendetwas nicht stimmen. Ich fuhr zurück in unsere Villa und ließ meine Hilflosigkeit an einem Sandsack aus. Anscheinend war Tom nicht der einzige, der eine Wandlung durchgemacht hatte. Periphär bekam ich mit, dass Xin und Damian sich ebenfalls Sorgen machten. Aber ich brauchte erst einmal einen klaren Kopf und das dauerte. Selbst körperliche Verausgabung dauerte mittlerweile wesentlich länger als früher. Schließlich suchte ich Wildrose und fragte sie nach ihrer Meinung. Sie erzählte mir, dass es durchaus Flüche gab, die Menschen verändern konnten. Aber von der reinen Beschreibung dessen, was vorgefallen war, ließ sich nicht ableiten, was es gewesen sein könnte. David berichtete ähnliches von seinem Buch, als wir kurz telefonierten. Aber das Buch Thot hatte auch Informationen, die uns zumindest auf eine Spur bringen konnten: Es erwähnte äußere Umstände, und ich schickte David aus, um bei einem Metereologen nachzufragen, ob der plötzliche Kälteeinbruch von heute Morgen ungewöhnlich war und woher er kam. Damit konnte ich mich um das Problem kümmern, dass Wildrose eines der Opfer sehen musste. Ich wollte sie nicht zu Tom mitnehmen, da ich mich einer möglichen Konfrontation nicht gegenübersehen wollte. Aber die Lösung lag eigentlich auf der Hand: Peaches. Und Damian war auch einverstanden, dass Wildrose einen Blick auf sie werfen konnte. Zwar war Peaches nicht begeistert, sehr abweisend, unhöflich und widerspenstig, aber schließlich erzählte uns Wildrose, dass sie ein eiskaltes Herz hatte, in dem keine Liebe mehr zu finden sei. Und es passte laut ihr mit meiner Beobachtung zusammen, dass Magie damit im Spiel gewesen war. Nun wussten wir zwar, was es war. Aber nicht, woher es kam, wer dafür verantwortlich war und warum derjenige es getan hatte, noch wie man es wieder rückgängig machen konnte. Recherche würde in diesem Fall harte Arbeit werden und niemanden ließen die Umstände wirklich kalt. Doch bevor wir auch nur die Chance hatten, uns eingehender mit irgendwelchen Ritualen zu beschäftigen, klingelte mein Telefon. Edith war am anderen Ende der Leitung und vollkommen aufgelöst. Tom war plötzlich verschwunden und sie konnte ihn weder erreichen noch wusste sie, wo er hingegangen sein könnte. Ich versprach ihr, dass ich ihn wiederfinden und zurückbringen würde. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken beschwor ich den Faden, der mich zu ihm führen würde und sprang ins Auto. Ich war noch nicht weit gekommen, da meldete sich Diane bei mir. Ihr Bruder war ebenfalls spurlos verschwunden, ob ich denn nicht... ich holte sie ab. Gemeinsam fuhren wir gen Nordosten. Nach und nach meldeten sich auch die anderen, und ich wies David an, seiner Schwester ebenfalls über den Faden zu folgen, den er heraufbeschwören konnte. Sofia konnte ich nur den Tipp geben, von New York direkt nach Norden zu fahren; wir würden uns melden, sobald wir Näheres wussten. Bei Seattle mussten wir von meinem Tesla auf Dianes Maserati wechseln, während Damian und Xin uns folgten. Wir folgten unseren Menschen tagelang immer grob nach Nordosten. Schließlich teilte uns David mit, der mit Toronto als Ausgangspunkt einen nicht unwesentlichen Vorsprung hatte, dass seine Schwester und Sofias Bruder sich auf einer Fähre Richtung Grönland eingefunden hatten und dass er ihnen nachfliegen würde. Von Peaches, Tom, Dianes Bruder und Xins Freundin war keine Spur. Als wir schließlich an der Ostküste Kanadas ankamen, mussten wir auf die morgendliche Fähre warten, was Sofia Zeit gab, mit ihrem konfiszierten Porsche zu uns aufzuschließen. David hielt uns auf dem Laufenden. Laut ihm wirkten seine Schwester und Ben wie Puppen und reagierten nicht auf ihn. Als sich lange Stunden später herausstellte, dass unsere Menschen sich mitten ins Grönländische Eis aufgemacht hatten, besorgte er uns Skimobile und Ausrüstung, während er auf uns wartete. Alle waren angespannt, nicht zuletzt, weil niemand der sechs Menschen passend für das Eis gekleidet war. weiterführende Links PRIVAT Gloria Kategorie:SC Kategorie:Gloria Kategorie:Scion Kategorie:Tales of Glory